Um Verão Inesquecível
by Cacal-chan
Summary: A dança é uma sequêcia de movimentos corporais acompanhados por uma música... Uzumaki Naruto sai de férias com os amigos afim de comemorar o aniversário de debutante de sua prima Yamanaka Ino,lá ele conhece uma jovem Hyuuga quelhe mostra um mundo que ele pensava a qual nunca ia pertencer. A dança.
1. Chapter 1

Um verão inesquecível

Prólogo

_A dança é uma sequência de movimentos corporais executados de maneira ritmada, em geral ao som de música._

Seus olhos expressavam surpresa e confusão. Olhava por todo o canto daquele imenso salão, e se questionava o que, como, e o porquê estava em um bendito salão de dança. A última coisa de que se lembrava é de que havia acabado de chegar em casa após uma exaustiva partida de futebol com os amigos, no qual seu time ganhara de seis a quatro contra os rapazes do bairro mais próximo. Era isso, só podia ser... Um sonho..., era isso, um sonho bem esquisito. Por que carga d'água sonharia que estava em um salão de dança? Sendo que todos da escola, principalmente as meninas, o zombavam porque ele não sabia nem se mexer quanto mais dançar.

Assustou-se ao ouvir um barulho atrás de si, virou-se e constatou de que estava escuro demais para reconhecer a pessoa – se é que a conhecia. Pela silhueta pode notar de que se tratava de uma mulher. Ela havia se agachado apertando uma espécie de aparelho de som, que pelo formato parecia daqueles bem antigos que só tocava fita. Ouviu-se uma música em um volume baixo e de repente a garota levantou-se e foi em direção ao loiro.

— O quê? – questionou ao ver que ela lhe estendia as mãos como se o convidasse para uma dança. — Dançar?

Ela apenas assentiu, Naruto aproximou-se mais da jovem e aceitou o convite. Surpreendera-se com o próprio desempenho; não estava desengonçado e nem pisara no pé da jovem. Sentia-se leve e no controle da dança, como devia ser.

Abaixou um pouco a cabeça fitando à jovem que também o encarava. Pela pouca distancia que um estava do outro, Naruto pode notar de leve a feição da jovem. Ela parecia bonita, mas o que havia prendido sua atenção eram os olhos dela, eram como duas perolas. Sem mesmo notar, Naruto aproximava-se cada vez mais, até seus lábios se encontrarem com os dela, selando um terno beijo. Ele se afastou e a encarou mais uma vez, queria lembrar-se daqueles olhos que tanto o fascinara, quando ia se aproximando para outro beijo sentiu sua cara sendo esmagada e ao abrir os olhos percebera que estava em seu quarto, havia caído da cama.

— Inferno! –resmungou ao ouvir o toque de seu celular. Levantou-se e foi até a mesinha onde estava o aparelho. —Alô!

— Naruto, você está pronto? – perguntou Ino do outro lado da linha, irritada.

— Pronto?

— É Naruto, esqueceu? Daqui a duas horas nós vamos viajar para o Hawaii.

— Droga! – disse desligando na cara da prima e indo correndo ao banheiro.

* * *

**N/A: Esse é apenas o prólogo. Espero que gostem ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: A Viagem**

"_A melhor parte da vida de uma pessoa está nas suas amizades." Abraham Lincoln._.

Assim que pôs os pés no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio, seu telefone celular começara a tocar. Assustou-se com o som do toque do qual ainda não estava acostumado e logo sua feição suavizou ao ver de quem se tratava.

― Moshi, moshi... – havia um misto de irritação e preocupação na voz que berrava do outro lado da linha. ― Eu sei oka-san, eu sei... Não, não se preocupe... Eu tô ouvindo sim... Não, eu não esqueci... Está bem, está tudo bem sim... Também te amo!

Um sorriso largo estampou-se no rosto do jovem Uzumaki assim que encerrou a ligação. Kushina era uma mãe bastante cuidadosa, e estava bastante estressada desde que soube que Ino decidira comemorar seu aniversário fora do país e que ia com a turma pra curtir duas semanas antes da festa. O estresse foi maior quando soube que o único responsável que ia com a garotada era o Kakashi, não que não confiasse na responsabilidade dele, até porque sempre cuidara bem de seu filho, mas o achava muito flexível com os jovens. Diferente dela que era mais pulso firme, como ela mesma dizia. Não entendeu o motivo de sua sobrinha não ter lhe chamado. Naruto cuidara nesses últimos três dias de acalmar sua amada mãe, mas nada adiantava. Ele até entendia. Era a primeira vez que Naruto ia ficar longe dos pais, primeira vez que viajaria para outro país, entendia o nervosismo da mãe. Prometeu a ela que a ligaria todo o dia a fim de que ela se acalmasse. Seu pai, Minato, iria fazer a parte dele cuidando de sua esposa.

― Pobre outo-san. – sussurrou ao lembrar-se do temperamento da mãe.

Naruto continuou andando em direção a uma loja de doces, muito conhecida naquele imenso aeroporto. Era ali que estava marcado para se encontrar com o pessoal. Assim que chegou mais perto do local, avistou Sasuke com uma expressão enfadonha, sentado ao lado de Ino e Sakura que pareciam estar entretidas numa conversa que o loiro apostava que era sobre garotos.

― Está atrasado!

Mal chegou e já sentiu uma imensa vontade de ir embora ao ter sido recepcionado por uma furiosa Yamanaka que o encarava com uma tremenda fúria. Naruto engoliu em seco. Só um louco ou alguém que não conhecia a belíssima jovem de madeixas douradas não teria medo da fúria da mesma.

― Qual é Ino, até parece que não conhece o seu primo. O dobe até que não se atrasou tanto, chegou antes do avião até. – disse Sasuke.

― Homens sempre defendendo um ao outro, Hum... Então Naruto, cadê suas malas? – perguntou observando-o atentamente. ― Não me diga que...

― O ero-san está trazendo, eu vim com ele.

― Ufa! Por um momento achei que você havia se esquecido de trazer suas malas. – comentou voltando-se a sentar ao lado da rosada que até então não dissera nada.

Naruto agora encarava a jovem Haruno que parecia distante, até uns segundos atrás estava toda entretida com Ino, mas assim que chegou ficara daquele jeito, quieta, nem o xingou ou o bateu por seu atraso, o que era o esperado. Por um momento pensou se ela estava chateada com ele. Mas chateada com o quê? Não se lembrava de ter feito algo que a chateasse. Alias, nunca faria nada que a chateasse. Gostava muito da rosada.

― Cadê o pessoal? – perguntou notando que ainda não vira o resto da turma.

― Estão tudo dentro da loja, parece que nunca viram doces em toda vida. – resmungou a jovem Yamanaka.

Dentro da loja encontravam-se Choji e Shikamaru que tentava sem sucesso fazer com que seu melhor amigo moderasse com os doces. Outro que comprava um doce atrás do outro era Deidara que comia um bombom a cada exclamação que dava. Itachi não era fã de doces só estava lá porque gostava da companhia dos amigos Yahiko, Nagato e Konan que ignorava sem deixar transparecer a irritação que sentia a cada provocação que vinha do explosivo Deidara, aqueles dois nunca se entendiam.

― Então, a festinha acabou. O avião acabou de pousar. E Deidara pare de gastar seu dinheiro com esses doces. – reclamou a doce Yamanaka que do mesmo modo que entrou, saíra da loja emburrada.

Ino estava cada vez mais estressada e o motivo disso tudo era por causa do tempo recorde que seu queridíssimo professor de geografia Kakashi estava batendo. O recorde do homem mais atrasado do mundo. E ele ainda era o responsável. Seu pai havia falado que sem um responsável sua filha não viajava. Se o professor Hatake não chegasse ela ia ter que cancelar a viagem. Aquilo ia ser frustrante, não queria adiar muito menos cancelar a viagem. Estava louca pra conhecer o Hawaii, vira em alguns sites de hospedagem e em algumas fotos na internet o quanto aquele lugar era lindo. Por meio de uma rede social conhecera Kiba um morador de lá. Ele lhe contava estórias incríveis sobre o lugar, o que atiçava ainda mais a curiosidade da loura. Pensou em como teve sorte em ter conhecido Kiba, ainda mais ao saber que sua mãe era gerente de uma pousada e que essa pousada ficava perto da praia e de um salão de dança. Ino adorava dançar. Ela e Sakura aprontavam todas nos bailes sábado à noite. A jovem Yamanaka já fizera as reservas na pousada e já se inscreva para algumas aulas de dança, por mais que gostasse de dançar, ao contrário da amiga rosada, não levava muito jeito. Aproveitando o embalo acabou escrevendo o primo Uzumaki também, afinal nunca havia conhecido alguém mais sem jeito pra dançar do que o loiro.

― Chega logo Kakashi...-murmurou, preocupada.

E parece que Kami-sama ouviu sua prece, pois assim que proferiu tais palavras, como num passe de mágica, Kakashi apareceu.

― Desculpem a demora, mas quando eu vinha encontrei no caminho uma senhora e a ajudei a atravessar a rua. Porém descobri que ela não queria atravessar e tive que atravessa-la novamente.

"Kakashi e sua cara de pau." Pensou o jovem Uzumaki.

― Ok! Já estão todos aqui, então vamos. – disse a jovem Yamanaka.

...

A comissária de voo se posicionava próximo à porta da cabine do piloto iniciando assim sobre os procedimentos de emergência. Sentado no banco da frente encontrava-se Kakashi que lia um livro proibido pra menores, ao seu lado estava Itachi e Deidara que falavam sobre a beleza da aeromoça. Alguns assentos mais atrás estava o trio InoShikaCho, amigos inseparáveis. E mais atrás se encontravam Konan, Nagato e Yahiko. E no ultimo assento do avião estava Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto.

― Está assim porque não sentou com a Ino? – questionou intrigado.

― Como? – Sakura não entendera a pergunta repentina do amigo.

― É que você está tão distante.

Finalmente caiu a ficha. Pensava que estava conseguindo disfarçar, mas Sakura era péssima em fingir. Principalmente quando sentia um enorme peso nas costas, sua consciência pesara. Naruto conhecia bem a amiga. Eram amigos desde muito novos, tinha cinco anos quando conheceu a Haruno. Encantou-se desde o primeiro momento pela amiga e nunca escondera dela o sentimento que sentia, nem dela nem de ninguém. Todos sabiam do interesse do Uzumaki pela jovem Haruno. Porém, todos sabiam, inclusive ele, que nunca fora correspondido. Sakura nutria uma paixão por seu melhor amigo Sasuke, ela lhe confessara em uma das vezes que ele tentara algo além de amizade com ela. Ele ficara arrasado, a jovem lembrava-se da expressão do amigo. Sentiu-se mal por ter dito a ele, mas não podia iludi-lo, sabia disso. E agora se encontrava em outro dilema. Contava ou não contava. Não conseguia entender como Sasuke estava tão tranquilo com aquilo tudo, era o melhor amigo dele e parecia que nem se importava com o sentimento do amigo. Como iria contar que Sasuke finalmente havia correspondido seus sentimentos e que estavam namorando. Resolveu contar assim que chegassem ao Hawaii.

― Sakura.

― Ah! Nada não, Naruto. É que eu nunca tinha viajado antes, deve ser isso.

...

Kushina andava de um lado ao outro pela sala. Resmungava pelos cantos. Minato que se encontrava sentado no sofá folheando o jornal, olhou de soslaio para seu relógio de pulso. Jiraiya ainda não havia chegado. Ficara encarregado de deixar seu afilhado no aeroporto e assim que Naruto embarcasse era para avisar pelo telefone ou pessoalmente. Já passara mais de três horas que eles partiram de casa e nada de ligação e nem Jiraiya aparecera. A mulher de madeixas ruivas já estava começando a se irritar, ia exclamar algo para seu marido quando o som da campainha começou a soar pela casa. Andou em direção a porta e ao abrir deparou-se com um Jiraiya bêbado e acompanhado de uma jovem dos seios avantajados da qual nunca vira em sua vida.

— Onde você estava? – questionou a ruiva o fuzilando com os olhos.

Jiraiya apesar de bêbado ainda estava consciente de que Kushina estava furiosa com ele, ao sentir a aura mortal de sua comadre recuou alguns passos, ainda abraçado da jovem modelo que o acompanhava.

— Olha Kushina, não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem. – disse mostrando todos os dentes.

— E quem disse que eu quero saber se você está bem. Quero noticia do meu filho, seu velho hentai! – Kushina praticamente gritava, estava furiosa.

— O Naruto esta bem. Não se preocupe, o Kakashi é o responsável. Além do quê o Itachi e o Sasuke são dois meninos de ouro, além do Shikamaru que é muito amigo dele. Naruto está rodeado de amigos que gostam muito dele.

Kushina ficara mais calma. Realmente estava exagerando. Mas não podia fazer nada, era mãe e amava muito seu único filho. Mas ele esta bem, disse a si mesma. Estava com Itachi que sempre cuidara do irmão mais novo após a morte dos pais. Sasuke era como um irmão para Naruto e Shikamaru era uma das poucas pessoas que o imperativo Uzumaki escutava. E Kakashi era como um tio, amigo da família e professor de Naruto. Suspirou mais tranquila, mas ligaria pro seu filho assim que ele chegasse.

— Agora... Será que... Eu po... posso... entrar? – indagou aos soluços, estava completamente bêbado.

Kushina lhe abriu um sorriso e logo fechou a porta na cara do padrinho de seu filho. Minato que continuava sentado a olhou por um momento e voltou sua atenção ao jornal e com um sorriso no rosto percebeu que sua mulher se acalmara.

...

— Você esta bem, Ino? – questionou Shikamaru que percebera que a amiga estava quieta durante toda a viagem.

— Estou preocupada com o Naruto... – comentou com o olhar vago.

Shikamaru sabia do que se tratava. Na verdade, todos sabiam. Menos o próprio Naruto. Ninguém sabia como o jovem Uzumaki reagiria ao saber do namoro de Sakura com o seu melhor amigo Sasuke. Ino ficara sabendo alguns dias antes da viagem sobre o mais novo jovem casal. De inicio ficara chateada por saber que Sakura não queria contar pra Naruto e também por que ainda gostava de seu ex. Sasuke e Ino tiveram uma breve relação, namoraram durante três meses. Ino sempre fora uma jovem muito baladeira, gostava de sair e não levava nada muito a sério. Tivera um breve affair com seu grande amigo Shikamaru. Ele terminara com ela após duas semanas, por questão de incompatibilidade. Davam-se muito bem como amigos, mas nada além disso. A mesma coisa ocorreu com o jovem Uchiha pelo menos era o que ela acreditava. Acreditara que o termino do namoro se deu por serem muito diferentes. Mas a verdade é que naquela época Sasuke começara a sentir uma atração pela jovem rosada. Agora Ino se encontrava bastante preocupada com o primo. Se Sakura contasse logo ao Naruto tudo já estaria resolvido, pensou. A jovem Yamanaka conhecia o primo que tinha. Naruto não ficaria tão magoado com a noticia, mas sim por se sentir excluído, ser o ultimo a saber.

— Ele vai sentir-se traído. – murmurou preocupada.

— Qualquer um se sentiria. – disse Shikamaru a encarando.

— Vou pedir para ela contar depois da festa, não quero ver meu primo triste no dia do meu aniversário.

— Mas a festa é daqui a duas semanas. Acho difícil a Sakura e o Sasuke conseguirem esconder até lá, além do mais é capaz do seu irmão dar com a língua nos dentes.

Ino bufou vencida. Deidara... Havia se esquecido de seu irmão mais velho. Deidara não era seu irmão de sangue, fora adotado dois anos antes de Ino nascer. Possuía três anos a mais que a caçula. Apesar de explosivo, Ino adorava seu irmão. Mas ele ainda era explosivo e não conseguia deixar a língua dentro da boca.

— Quanto será que ainda falta pra a gente chegar? – indagou já impaciente.

— Faltam exatamente duas horas e meia. – respondeu também impaciente.

...

A viagem fora bastante longa. Para ser mais exato foram sete horas e quarenta e oito minutos de viagem. Todos se encontravam exaustos, apesar de ficarem sentados em uma poltrona confortável, era exaustivo ficar horas sentado no mesmo lugar. A mais animada era a Yamanaka. Não era para menos, assim que chegaram foram recepcionados pelo jovem Inuzuka e sua irmã mais velha. Ino assim que viu seu amigo virtual correu para abraça-lo deixando-o um pouco sem graça com a situação. Logo que se desvencilhou do abraço, Ino apresentou todos a Kiba e a sua irmã Hana. Itachi assim que a viu ficara admirado pela beleza da Inuzuka, só estranhara as manchas vermelhas nas maçãs do rosto. O que tornava sua beleza mais exótica.

Após a apresentação, o pequeno grupo partira a caminho do lugar onde ficava a pousada dos Inuzuka's. A pousada ficava situada próxima à praia e era distante do aeroporto, seguindo assim uma hora de viagem de carro.

— É verdade que a pousada fica de frente a praia? – questionou o jovem Uzumaki de dentro do táxi.

— É sim vocês vão adorar o lugar, é encantador. – respondeu Hana sentada no banco de passageiro da frente.

— Ino deve estar toda empolgada. – comentou o Uzumaki, imaginando a prima encher o Inuzuka de perguntas no outro taxi.

Antes da saída do aeroporto, o grupo decidira dividirem-se em dois. Em um dos taxis estava Hana que ficara sentada no banco da frente. No banco de trás estavam Naruto, Kakashi, Yahiko com Konan no colo e Itachi junto de Deidara que se sentava no colo do Uchiha do qual ouvia piadinhas do Uzumaki. No taxi que vinha mais atrás estavam Kiba que ficara no banco da frente e no passageiro estavam Sasuke com Sakura em seu colo, Choji, Shikamaru com Ino em seu colo e Nagato.

A chegada até a pousada foi bastante tranquila. Assim que chegaram, Hana e Kiba lhe deram as boas vindas comentando em seguida sobre as tradições e culturas do lugar. Ino e Sakura ficaram admiradas pela beleza e simplicidade da pousada. A pousada ficava situada de frente à praia de Honolulu, a cidade mais populosa do Hawaii. A pousada possuía dois andares a fachada era simples as paredes eram pintadas de um azul anil enquanto as portas, janelas e escadas eram brancas. A frente havia a grama verde perfeitamente aparada e atrás possuía algumas arvores com alguns frutos, um pouco mais atrás podia ver os prédios gigantescos que davam um contraste maravilhoso entre o urbano e o rural. Enquanto as meninas ficavam admiradas com a pousada os meninos olhavam fascinados para as pranchas de surfe que estavam encostadas de frente da pousada. Cada prancha mais bonita que a outra. Naruto estava decidido, ia aprender a surfar durante essas duas semanas.

— Vem Naruto! – chamou Choji parado na porta, todos já haviam entrado na pousada.

O jovem Uzumaki assim que ouvira o chamado do amigo, correu em direção as escadas e sem perceber que uma jovem de madeixas escuras descia calmamente Naruto esbarrara na mesma que ao se assustar empurrara o loiro que agarrara em seu pulso a levando junto consigo ficando a jovem em cima do Uzumaki. Os dois se encaravam assustados. Naruto percebera a face dela que se encontrava rubra e seus lábios trêmulos, estava nervosa. Já ele possuía os lábios meio entreabertos e os olhos abertos que expressavam surpresa. Os olhos azuis se encontravam com o par de olhos da jovem que possuía uma coloração lilás tão clara que se confundia com o branco, pareciam duas pérolas.

"Esses olhos"

E de repente Naruto se lembrara de seu ultimo sonho.

* * *

N/A: Esta ai o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem. Não sei quando eu vou postar o segundo, talvez quinta sei lá. Vai depender da animação de vocês.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 02: O Acaso**

_"Aquilo a que chamamos acaso não é, não pode deixar de ser, senão a causa ignorada de um efeito conhecido." Voltaire._

Estava encantada com o lugar. Logo que chegara, a jovem Yamanaka correu até seu quarto no qual ficara hospedada. O lugar possuía um tamanho mediano. As paredes de um tom rosado dava uma aparência romântica ao quarto de casal. Ino sempre fora acostumada a dormir sozinha, seu quarto possuía uma cama de casal além de um enorme closet do qual insistira a seu amado pai que cedera, afinal conhecia a filha que tinha. Ino era muito determinada e era de conseguir o que desejava; seu closet, e agora aquela viagem maravilhosa ao Hawaii. E estava agora ali, em um quarto menor que o seu, porém com uma aparência semelhante. A diferença, além do tamanho, dava-se pelo pequeno freezer e uma enorme TV de LCD instalada no quarto. Achou a TV desnecessária, não ficaria perdendo suas poucas semanas no Hawaii assistindo televisão. Deitou-se na cama sentindo o aroma floral contido nos lençóis e olhava em direção a uma porta de madeira que dava acesso ao banheiro do qual ainda não havia notado. Suspirou um pouco cansada pela viagem longa que tivera. Fechou os olhos, ainda estava se questionando se aquela viagem estava realmente acontecendo. E um sorriso se fez presente, estava acontecendo.

— Ino! – uma voz um pouco aborrecida seguida de três batidas na porta a despertara.

Ino levantou-se e foi em direção à porta dando de cara com uma rosada enfurecida.

— Não acredito que me colocou em um quarto de casal! – exclamou passando pela loira feito um furacão. — Por que não pediu um quarto pra nós duas?

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de dividir quartos. – respondeu indiferente a todo aquele alarde da amiga.

— Nem com sua melhor amiga?

— Não dividiria nem com a Madona. – arqueou a sobrancelha, não estava entendendo o drama da Haruno.

— Por que não me colocou com outra pessoa então? – questionou sentando-se na cama.

— A única garota além de mim é a Konan. E ela também preferiu ficar sozinha. E vocês nem são intimas, seria estranho. – justificou sentando-se ao lado da amiga e ao pegar em uma das mãos da rosada, prosseguiu. — O que foi? Não sabia desse seu pavor em dormir sozinha.

— Não, não é isso. É que... – sua face corara só de lembrar o motivo. — A ideia de eu dormir sozinha em um quarto de casal agradara bastante o Sasuke.

O sorriso malicioso de Ino só transparecia o que a jovem Haruno estava tentando lhe dizer, e após leves cutucadas que recebeu da Yamanaka, ouviu a mesma insinuar em voz sapeca.

— Não vai me dizer que a ideia não lhe agradou...

— Ino! – repreendeu, envergonhada. — Você sabe que eu ainda sou... Você sabe.

— Virgem, Sakura. A palavra é VIRGEM. – soletrou para a amiga, um tanto irritada. Nunca ia se acostumar com aquele acanhamento de Sakura quando o assunto era sexo. Após um breve suspiro, a loira indagou. — E pretende ser virgem pelo resto da vida?

— Claro que não, Ino. Acontece que eu não estou preparada. E ainda tem... – arfou pesarosa. — O Naruto.

— E o que o meu primo tem a ver com sua relação sexual?

— Você sabe o que estou tentando lhe dizer. Eu ainda tenho que resolver essa situação. Não posso continuar enganando o meu amigo.

Ino bufou. Encarava a amiga, e o que percebia era uma pequena expressão de culpa em seus olhos. Aquela situação a estava irritando. Sim, estava a irritando. Simplesmente por que pela primeira vez parecia que não ia conseguir o que desejava. Desejava, naquele momento, que seu primo não se magoasse. Mas como não ficar magoado ao se sentir traído. E por tanto tempo. Não conseguia uma forma de fazer com que ficasse tudo bem para o Naruto e para a Sakura. Ela estava se sentindo mal com aquilo, Ino enxergava isso em seus olhos. Oh céus! Isso tudo não estaria acontecendo se Sakura já tivesse contado ao Naruto...

— Eu sei, Ino. Você está certa. Eu devia ter contado tudo. – disse cabisbaixa fazendo sua amiga dar um leve salto assustada, havia falado em voz alta.

— E o que vai fazer? – perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

— Vou atrás do Naruto e contar tudo pra ele. – levantou decidida.

— Boa sorte... – sussurrou dando um leve aceno, se encontrando sozinha em seu quarto.

...

Aqueles olhos... Naruto esfregava os cabelos molhados impetuosamente. Como se este ato fizesse com que ele esquecesse aquele sonho, aquela imensa coincidência. Estava ficando louco. Era sua única justificativa; louco. Como podia sonhar com uma pessoa antes de conhecê-la? Mas aqueles olhos... Lembrava-se muito bem dos olhos, eram diferentes. Aquele lilás fraco, quase um branco. No sonho possuía uma expressão mais amena, graciosa até. Já na realidade continham uma expressão surpresa, confusa. Também não era para menos, julgando pelo fato que pela sua falta de atenção acabara se desequilibrando e a levando junto. Os dois estavam tão próximos, como no sonho. Não, não... Definitivamente elas não são a mesma pessoa. A moça do seu sonho parecia confiante, já aquela garota não parava de encara-lo envergonhada e assim que ajudara a levantar, saíra correndo sem ao menos dizer o nome. Era tímida demais. Desligou o chuveiro e suspirou pesadamente ao sair do Box. Levou a toalha até a cintura cobrindo as partes intimas. Andou pensativo até a porta e ao abrir deparou-se com seu amigo que estranhamente parecia estar tendo algum pensamento erótico. Estava parecendo seu padrinho.

— Pensei que havia parado de assistir esses filmes nojentos, teme. – disse em um tom de desagrado.

— Está falando que nem uma garotinha. – comentou ainda deitado em uma das quatro camas do quarto. — Mas o que o faz pensar que eu assisti a um filme pornô?

— Essa sua cara de tarado.

— Hum...

Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha intrigado. Sabia que Sasuke estava escondendo algo. Deu de ombros, não devia ser nada importante. Não ia se intrometer na vida do amigo. Abaixou-se de frente da cama onde estava o Uchiha e puxou uma mala preta. Abriu-a e sorriu de canto. Por um momento lembrou-se de sua mãe. As roupas estavam extremamente organizadas. Estavam separadas por tipos de peças de roupas. No lado esquerdo estavam às blusas de manga, todas bem dobradas. Ao lado tinha uma fileira de camisetas e abaixo estavam as bermudas. Em um dos bolsos da frente da mala continha uma escova de dente, um pente largo além de outros objetos de higiene. Sabia que aquela organização não ia durar algumas horas. E quando fosse ir embora, a mala nem ia fechar. Queria saber qual era a magica que sua mãe fazia pra caber todas aquelas peças de roupa em apenas uma mala. Tirou uma camiseta e uma bermuda, além da cueca e fechou a mala. Levantou-se e percebeu que ainda não havia ligado para sua mãe avisando que chegara.

— Você ainda não me disse. – se pronunciou Sasuke encarando o amigo que se encontrava em pé a sua frente.

— O quê?

— Sobre a garota que você estava agarrando. Seu tarado.

Naruto revirou os olhos. Choji, pensou. Choji foi o único que vira aquele desastre. Ele foi o próprio causador do desastre ao ter despertado o Naruto de seus devaneios. Imaginou o quanto o amigo aumentara a estória. "A garota que eu estava agarrando?" riu-se. Não era do tipo que agarrava as mulheres. Apesar de ter convivido com seu padrinho do qual considerava o homem mais pervertido do mundo, não havia herdado a safadice do velho. E Sasuke o conhecia muito bem para saber que a estória não era bem assim.

— Não foi nada. – disse coçando os cabelos o que demonstrava seu constrangimento. — Eu só me desiquilibrei com o empurrão que ela me deu e acabei a levando junto.

— Soube que ela era bonita. E tinha um corpão.

— Não reparei no corpo dela, mas ela tinha um rosto bonito. E aqueles olhos... – o sonho rondou novamente seus pensamentos.

— Está interessado nela. – disse soando mais como uma afirmativa do que uma pergunta.

— Bem, não do jeito que você está pensando. – respondeu pensativo, queria encontrar a palavra certa. — Curioso. – estalou os dedos. — Isso. Só estou curioso.

— Curioso?

— Coisa minha.

Não queria dizer ao Sasuke sobre o sonho que tivera. Ainda se via muito confuso com toda aquela situação. Precisava entender a ligação entre essa moça e seu sonho. Será que era alguma mensagem? Sinal? Mas que tipo de sinal? Suspirou pesadamente. Algo dizia que aquilo ia o deixar maluco. Se já não estivesse. Precisava conhecer essa garota. Talvez ela também tenha sonhado com ele. Por isso a surpresa dela, e talvez seja por isso que ela correu dele sem dizer nada. Estava assustada. Revirou os olhos. Não, não... Ele estava ficando maluco. Vestiu sua camiseta branca que possuía um pequeno desenho de uma ilha e seus coqueiros. Encarou o desenho da camisa e lembrou-se: estava no Hawaii. Sorriu lembrando-se da prima. Ino devia estar nas nuvens nesse momento.

— Você pretende passar o dia nessa cama? – questionou ao ver que Sasuke continuava deitado.

— Tem algum plano melhor?

— Estamos no Hawaii, vamos à praia!

...

Itachi descia as escadas lentamente. Com os olhos fechados, pensativo, caminhava em direção ao aposento onde se faziam as refeições e lá encontrou a jovem Inuzuka pondo a mesa do café da manhã. Ele agora a encarava. Hana era bastante atraente aos olhos do Uchiha. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo deixando apenas duas mechas soltas que moldavam seu rosto alvo. Seus olhos grandes e negros olhavam fixamente para a mesa, estava bastante concentrada na sua tarefa. O Uchiha agora contemplava os lábios finos de tom rosado que se encontravam entre abertos. De repente percebera que eles pareciam se voltar em sua direção formando um largo sorriso.

— Aloha! Você não devia estar descansando agora? – questionou após perceber a presença do Uchiha.

— Descansei bastante durante a viagem.

— Eu não diria que ficar sentada durante sete horas em um avião fosse algum tipo de descanso. Ainda são seis horas da manhã. – disse apontando ao relógio de parede. — Descanse um pouco e depois venha tomar um belo café ao estilo havaiano.

— Agradeço o convite, mas eu aceitaria apenas um café puro agora. – disse sentando-se a mesa.

— Hum... Ok. – retirou-se meio desconfortada pela recusa.

Encontrando-se sozinho no local. Itachi riu. Olhava para a direção onde a Inuzuka havia partido. Era realmente encantadora, havia uma beleza exótica que o atraia. Estava interessado e por uma momento se questionou se ela seria fácil como a maioria ou bancaria a difícil. Ele esperava muito a segunda opção. Queria se divertir durante essas duas semanas.

...

Seus olhos caiam sobre as mãos e pareciam hipnotizados pelas mesmas. Essas que balançavam pelo ar com os braços que sacudiam elevando os cotovelos. As pernas eram mantidas um pouco dobradas. A jovem balançava levemente o quadril. Estava bastante focada no que fazia. Seus orbes oculares seguiam as mãos que pareciam contar histórias a cada gesto que fazia. Seu corpo estava leve transparecendo toda a sensualidade daquela dança de tamanha tradição nacional. Sua saia feita de ráfia agitava de acordo com o movimento de seus quadris. Vestia por cima um top de cor clara deixando sua barriga exposta. A jovem estava tão concentrada ensaiando sua dança que nem notara a presença de uma mulher que a observava calorosamente.

— Se preparando pra receber os novos hóspedes, Hinata?

— Kurenai-sensei. – seu coração batia descompassadamente pelo susto. — Ha-hai! – a face rubra exclamara seu constrangimento.

Kurenai sorriu. Hinata fora sempre muito tímida. A mulher de orbes de um vermelho tão intenso já estava acostumada com as gagueiras repentinas da jovem dançarina. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que a viu. A jovem Hyuuga possuía apenas seis anos quando chegou naquela cidade. Hinata chegara de uma pequena cidade do Japão chamada Konoha. Apesar da pouca idade, a jovem de madeixas escuras mantivera alguns costumes e vocábulos japoneses. Era uma forma que a pequena achara de ter uma ligação com sua falecida mãe que amava o Japão, apesar da mesma ter nascido no Hawaii.

— Vou apresentar a dança Hula A´uana aos malihinis. São japoneses como eu. – disse se referindo aos visitantes.

— Já os conheceu?

— Na verdade não, só... Só esbarrei em um deles, eu acho. – fitara os pés.

Esbarrou... Na verdade não fora bem isso, mas Kurenai não precisava saber maiores detalhes. Sua face voltara a ficar rubra. Foi vergonhoso o que aconteceu. Descia as escadas após uma conversa com a dona da pousada. Faziam os preparativos para dar as boas vindas aos visitantes ou malihinis como eram chamados. Estava distraída imaginando se conhecia algum deles, já que Tsume havia lhe dito que eles vinham de Konoha, a cidade onde fora criada. Morou no Japão durante seis anos, e apesar de nova lembrava-se claramente dos seus últimos três anos lá. Andava levemente pelas escadas quando de repente esbarrara em alguém e com o susto acabara o assustando e por fim, lembrava-se dessa cena pela milésima vez, acabara no chão em cima daquele garoto de cabelos espetados que lhe encarava surpreso. Aquela feição lhe era tão familiar. Era incapaz de esquecê-lo. Aquele garoto tão escandaloso e com aquele sorriso tão convidativo que lhe estendia a mão ajudando a se levantar... Só podia ser ele. Naruto. O garoto que tanto admirava na infância. Será que ele se lembrara dela? Claro que não. Ele nunca a conheceu. Nunca se encontraram, ela sempre estava escondida o observando de longe. Era a primeira vez que haviam se esbarrado. Seria o destino após tantos anos? Não, devia ser apenas o acaso. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto recordava do acidente de mais cedo.

...

A tarde estava chegando e o sol ameno da manhã parecia ter despertado pela intensidade que emanava sobre a praia de Honolulu. Mesmo o sol forte não conseguia expulsar os jovens turistas daquele lugar que lhe davam as boas vindas de uma forma tão acolhedora que lhes prendiam feito um imã paradisíaco.

— E aí, como foi? – perguntou Ino assim que Naruto e Sasuke partiram em direção ao mar. — Quer dizer... Você não contou né?

— É... – Ino demonstrou-se irritada. — Eu ia contar, só que quando fui ao quarto deles Naruto não estava. Ele já estava indo de quarto em quarto chamando o pessoal pra ir à praia. – justificou-se encarando o mar.

Ino também olhava em direção ao mar. Precisamente ela e sua amiga encaravam os dois amigos que se banhavam em águas salgadas. Sorriu de canto. Estavam em uma espécie de competição. Aqueles dois não tinham jeito. Sempre competindo um com o outro. De repente sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo. E se... E se Naruto visse aquela situação como uma competição. E se realmente Sasuke quisesse competir com o seu primo. Ah! Aquela situação estava deixando-a louca. Encarou por um instante a feição de seu primo, estava branda. Estava feliz. E era assim que deveria permanecer. Ele não poderia se descontrolar, não poderia acontecer aquilo novamente. Ino ainda se lembrava do ocorrido, apesar de já ter se passado cinco anos. Ela não queria ver aquele Naruto novamente, não àquele que lhe dava tanto medo. Mas ainda dava tempo, ele ia entender não ia?

— Sakura, o Naruto precisa saber logo.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a mega demora gente, mas a internet não ajuda e a faculdade enfim... mas pretendo não demorar mais. ATé a próxima!


End file.
